


Raccoon Problem

by Phantom_Coffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, listen man i cant write for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Coffee/pseuds/Phantom_Coffee
Summary: Wilbur was almost 100% sure he had a raccoon problem.Not a big deal, an easy fix right?Right?------In other words, Wilbur finds a runaway Tommy routing through his trashcan and decides to take him in.*****DO NOT SHARE WITH ORIGINAL CONTENT CREATORS PLEASE I WILL DIE OF EMBARASSMENT*****
Comments: 13
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i cant write for shit but this idea has been floating around for a while so haha teehee
> 
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of self harm!! Please be careful :))

Wilbur was pretty sure he had a racoon problem. Every night he would take his trash out, he would find his trash can on it’s side and wide open. The disgusting contents of whatever he had thrown out the day before littered all over his grass.  
He tried just putting a rock on it, to hopefully stall the creature until Wilbur would hear the rock fall and hopefully be able to run outside in time to scare it away. Yet when Wilbur woke up the next morning and went to check the trash, he found the barrel tipped over again. The rock was simply sitting next to it.  
He then decided it was time to put a lock on the can. Sure, it would be annoying as hell to unlock it every time he needed to throw something out, but at least he wouldn’t be picking up trash every damn morning.  
So when he woke up that morning he did everything he needed. He ate breakfast, looked through his mail, showered, checked twitter, and eventually he was starting up his car to go buy the lock.  
He walked back into his house and rubbed his arms. It was freezing out, so he knew he would have to wait at least a few minutes before he could begin driving. He sat down at his kitchen table as he waited, scrolling once more through his phone before receiving a notification. 

Philza Minecraft?! (dad): you still planning on letting Techno stay at your place? he moved his flight forward a day so he should be getting here tomorrow  
Wilbur cursed softly, he had completely forgotten that Techno was coming to visit from America. He was too caught up with the racoon problem. He quickly typed out a response 

Wil: yeah he still can. i’ll pick him up from the airport still unless u wanted to.  
Philza Minecraft?! (dad): yeah i’ll pick him up! That way we can all chill at your place for a bit  
Wilbur smiled softly and pocketed his phone before standing and groaning. Hopefully he would have this racoon situation resolved before Techno got here. He would hate for his friend to think his house was infested. 

About half an hour later and Wilbur was walking out of a nearby hardware store with a lock in hand. It was cheap and flimsy sure, but he was positive a racoon wouldn’t be able to get through it. He really, really hoped this would fix it. As he was walking back to his car he glanced at the telephone poll he parked next to and blinked.  
Loosely hanging off the pole was a ripped flyer, it looked old like it had been there for a while. On the poster was a picture of a kid, he couldn’t have been older than 15 or something along those lines. It looked very poorly put together, just a picture of the kid and his name. Along with a brief description of his clothes and a single phone-number. It was kinda sad seeing how little effort was put into the poster. Wilbur ends up shrugging it off, if the poster looked that old then the kid was probably found already.  
He walked into his car and started it up, rubbing his hands together quickly in an attempt to warm them. As he sat there, he couldn’t help thinking back to the poster. A kid lost in England was scary to be honest, he didn’t know ifi the kid was kidnapped, lost, or a runaway. The poster didn’t really say much. It seemed a bit strange. All thoughts about the poster left his mind when the warm air from his car hit his chilled hands and face. He enjoyed the warmth for just a minute before finally beginning to drive home.  
Hopefully this will finally get rid of the racoon once and for all.

Wilbur knew it was a bad idea to stream at 2 am. It was fun sure, he loved doing You Laugh You Lose streams, they were really fun. But a bad idea to do so late at night. At least he didn’t have to worry about bothering people at his office anymore.  
As he ended his stream he groaned and stretched his arms as he leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He was so tired from streaming for almost three hours. Standing up, he walked up from his basement to get ready for bed. Or just collapse into it. Which ever happened first.  
When he went to take the first step on the stairs, he heard a large clang followed by a yelp. Wilbur froze in his spot. He looked to his front door when he remembered.  
The racoon.  
He quickly walked to the door and tried to see out the windows to see if he could get a glimpse of the creature. But like mentioned earlier, it was around 2 am and pitch black out. He growled in annoyance and went to grab a jacket from his coat rack. He didn’t really have a plan at the moment. The only thing he thought of doing was storming out and screaming at the animal. His sleep deprived brain was just trying to come up with quick solutions so he could go to bed.  
Wilbur slammed his door open and stormed out of his house into the freezing air. He let out a huff of annoyance and watched his freezing breath fall behind him. As he rounded the corner of his porch, he saw exactly what he expected. The trash can was knocked over and still moving around with the figure in the dark.  
“Alright that’s it you fuckin’ bastard, get the hell-”  
Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes finally adjusted to the dark around him.  
“Out...of here…?”  
Instead of staring back into black beady eyes of an annoying rodent like he expected, he instead found himself staring into the wide, baby blue eyes of a young boy. Wilbur’s mouth hung open as whatever he was about to scream caught in his throat.  
The boy sat frozen in his spot, eyes filling with fear as he pulled his knees to his chest in an effort to back away. Wilbur could barely see him in the dark, but Wilbur could obviously tell the poor kid was shivering like crazy.  
Wilbur was in shock. He had no clue what to do.  
“Hey are you okay?” Wilbur finally forced some words out after about five minutes of stunned silence. He took a small step forward but stopped when he saw the boy flinch back, eyes going even wider and his trembling increasing. Wilbur stopped once again, but managed to get a better look at the kid.  
“Are you lost?”  
He was wearing nothing but a thin white T-Shirt that looked dirty and ripped, a pair of black basketball shorts that had to be a bit too short. He didn’t even have shoes on, just one torn sock and bandages wrapped around his bare foot. The boy didn’t answer either question.  
“Hey look it’s okay...I...I’m not gonna hurt you, alright?” Wilbur stepped closer again, the boy not moving but continuing to stare with a petrified gaze. Wilbur bit his lip light and kneeled down, a bit aways from the boy and offering a small smile.  
“My name’s Wilbur.” He said carefully, holding out his hand gently. The boy looked at it with fear and simply whimpered, trying to back further away. Wilbur gritted his teeth as he felt the cold begin to seep through his jacket. He couldn’t even imagine how cold the boy was.  
“Okay, okay you’re scared. Okay. Um…” Wilbur glanced back at his porch and then back at the boy. He sighed and offered another smile.  
“Do you want to come inside?” Wilbur asked, motioning his head towards his home. The boy looked at the house then back at Wilbur, then back at the house, then back at Wilbur again. Wilbur sighed and stood, holding out his hand for the kid to take.  
“Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” Wilbur said softly, holding out his hand . The boy looked at his hand and then down again. The boy eyed his hand fearfully before attempting to stand while backing away, like he was about to take off in a sprint.  
Wilbur soon realized that the kid probably didn’t have any energy to even sprint, let alone stand, judging by the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fall forward. Wilbur quickly caught him and immediately tensed with how light the kid was. For a kid his height, (his forehead reached WIlbur’s shoulder, so that was a bit impressive) he should not be this light. Wilbur was all too easily able to hook his arm under the boy's knees and shoulders and lift him.  
Wilbur didn’t even realize what he was doing at this point. He was running on four hours of sleep from last night and his body felt numb from the cold. He didn’t even want to think about how the boy’s skin felt like ice and his limbs were tinged blue from the cold. He ran into the house and slammed the door with his foot. He squinted his eyes at the bright light from his entryway light and glanced down at the kid again.  
His breath was coming short and quick and he was trembling so intensely it felt like he was vibrating against Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur felt himself stutter lightly when he saw the bruises and cuts on the boy's face, his blonde hair grimey and covered in dirt. It made Wilbur really upset.  
As he walked up the stairs to his spare bedroom, he made a side note that he’d have to buy new sheets for the bed in there after tonight. He didn’t want to risk freaking the child out anymore than he had been earlier by taking him into the shower, so he settled for just setting his dirt covered body on the bed.  
After Wilbur had successfully brought a lost child into his home, he ran to the bathroom to fill a bowl with warm water and soak a washcloth in it. He glanced around the bathroom for anything else and saw a first aid kit sitting half haphazardly on the shelf. Wilbur thought it might be a good idea to grab it. Once he got back to the room, he saw the boy had curled into himself in his sleep, most likely to try and conserve what little warmth he had. Wilbur sighed and walked over, pulling up a chair from the desk in the room and setting his items on the bedside table.  
He gently moved the boy, making it so he was laying flat on his back and spread out. Thank god the kid was still clocked out, Wilbur doubted the petrified child would ever let him get this close while conscious judging by the way he had reacted outside.  
Wilbur began by taking the washcloth and wiping down the boy's face gently, trying to get the dirt and muck off without disturbing him too much. After he had cleaned his face, he moved to his thin arms and then finally his legs. Soon enough, the boy was somewhat clean, the best Wilbur could do without getting him in the shower at least, and the bowl of water was a murky brown color.  
The man then moved to open the first aid kit, he pulled out some bandages, bandaids, and disinfectant moving to place them over the small injuries the boy had. He started with the raggedy old bandages on his foot, removing them and grimacing at the disgusting grime that laid under the bandages. He grabbed the wash cloth again and wiped down his foot, trying to be gentle. It was then that Wilbur noticed the small cuts littered almost everywhere on the bottom of his foot, like he had been running through a thorn patch. That’s probably why he wrapped it up. He took a glance at his blue toes and prayed they weren’t as frostbitten as they looked. He wrapped the badanges back around the foot and then tucked it under several blankets, securing it tightly to warm it up.  
Wilbur continued to place bandaids, a few on the scraps on his knees, a larger one on the gash on his calf, more bandages wrapped around the child's upper thigh after Wilbur had found a particularly nasty cut. When Wilbur reached the boy's arms, he carefully raised his left arm to check for any injuries and felt his heart sink.  
Small linear cuts graced his wrist, they were old but they were still there. Plenty of them too. Wilbur had to regain control over his emotions and remind himself of the current situation after finding himself just holding the kids hand for a minute. He wrapped the wrist and continued with his work, running out of bandaids by the end and going through a whole roll and a half of bandages.  
“Fuck.” Wilbur sighed, leaning back in his chair to stare at the child in front of him.  
The kid was still dirty of course, but at least he was semi-clean and had all his injuries taken care of. He glanced at the electric clock on the bed stand and internally cursed himself at the time. It was 4:48 in the morning, he had been taking care of the kid for almost an hour now.  
That’s when it finally hit him.  
He had just brought a lost child into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello hello another chapter of nothing but angst babey i am in pain  
> not too many tws,,,mainly just descriptions of a panic attack but barely and just a lot of angst i guess hahaaaa  
> yes please enjoy!!

Wilbur sat froze next the child, his stomach beginning to swirl with ravenous anxiety. He rubbed his eyes with his palms. Trying to calm himself down before delving deep into whatever horrible solutions his brain would think of quickly.   
“At least I know it’s not a racoon…” He grumbled, running a hand through his hair as he stood. He tried to think of what to do next. Call the police? Maybe he should wait for the kid to wake up first though. Yeah but Techno and Phil are going to be here tomorrow, what would they say if they found Wilbur just suddenly had a kid in his house? Fair, but with how the kid reacted to him earlier at the trash can, there was no way he’d survive through police officers.   
Wait.   
Phil.   
Phil would know what to do.   
Without much thought, he quickly grabbed his phone and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him as his mind raced. Was this really a good idea? What if Phil got pissed? What if Phil called the cops? What if Phil laughed at his stupidity?  
Wilbur ignored every thought in his head as he dialed Phil’s number. The man was like a father to him and he just needed to talk to someone. He was freaking himself out and he didn’t know what to do.   
As he held the phone up to his ear, he slid down the door to sit on the floor, his peak of energy from the antics earlier finally wearing off and he realized just how tired he was. He listened to the soft ringing, and closed his eyes. He usually didn’t call Phil, unless it was for a stream or just to chat on Discord.They relied more on texting sometimes. Wilbur hardly ever used his actual cell, only if he was blackout drunk or really upset. So of course Phil picked up on the fourth ring.   
Wilbur could’ve sobbed in relief right there when he heard his friend's groggy, half asleep voice come through the line.   
“Wil? Jesus christ do you know what time it is?”   
Wilbur could hear shifting and blankets moving, he guessed the man was getting up and walking to another room as not to disturb his wife.   
“Phil I just did something and I don’t know what to do.” Wilbur quickly spat out, gripping his chest as he felt panic begin to grow again. Phil went quiet for a minute before speaking again, his voice much more alert and awake.  
“What? Wilbur-”  
“Phil I…” Wilbur didn’t know how to word this. He didn’t know if he was supposed to just say it outright or try to keep it discrete. Well it didn’t really matter, he was coming over tomorrow.   
“Wilbur?”  
“I may have found something and brought it into my house…?”  
The line went silent for a minute. Wilbur blinked and looked at his phone to see if Phil had ended the call out of panic, but soon heard the other man speaking.   
“Did...did you seriously call me, at almost five in the fucking am to tell me you have a pet?” Phil growled, his voice tired and annoyed.   
“What?! No! I...um…” Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck, staring up at the ceiling. God how was he supposed to say this?  
“Then what? And I swear to god if you tell me you found a rock-”  
“I found a kid.” Wilbur bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, just letting the words flow freely. He was met with more silence.  
“Phil…?”  
“Y….You found...found what?” Phil asked, his voice shocked and teetering.   
“yeah...I uh...I put a lock on my trashcan cause I thought there was a racoon getting into it. I heard it get knocked over earlier and ran out to scare off the racoon and there was just….just a kid there. “ Wilbur gave a breathy laugh at the end. Well at least it kinda made sense now. How before the trash can was so quietly dug through, or how the rock had moved so effortlessly.   
“You found a kid...digging through your trash?” Phil said, reenforcing what he just heard. Wilbur chuckled and rested his forehead in his hand.   
“Yeah...yeah I did.”   
“...”  
Wilbur couldn’t help the way his knees nervously bounced, anxiety creeping up his back as he waited for Phil’s response.   
“I...Wilbur I am so confused.” Phil said, letting out a breathy laugh as the squeak of a chair being sat in could be heard. Wilbur laughed as well.   
“Yeah...yeah sorry I’m just confused on what to do.” Wilbur said, hiding his face in his knees. Phil sighed on the other line, the man seemed to be thinking.   
“Okay how about this, wait till me and Techno get there tomorrow, and then we’ll see where to go from there. Don’t call the cops just yet, we don’t know if this kid is kidnapped and just escaped their kidnapper and doesn’t feel safe enough to let anyone know where he is yet, or just away from home.” Phil said, the chair squeaking again. Wilbur gave a sound of confirmation, standing from his spot on the floor.   
“Alright...I’m gonna go back to sleep but keep an eye on him okay?” Phil said, yawning slightly into the call. Wilbur couldn’t help but yawn back, his eyes already feeling droopy.   
“Yeah...yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow.”   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Phil.”   
Wilbur ended the call and stared at his phone. He sighed and set an alarm for noon, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep. As he walked into his room and fell onto bed, he smiled into the sheets.   
No racoon problem.   
Now he just had a kid problem. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After snoozing his alarm around four different times, before finally getting up and hanging his legs over the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and hand through his hair. God, he had such a weird dream last night. He remembered it so clearly, but chose not to dwell on it.  
Well, he wasn’t going to. Then he heard a crash from the guest room and remembered, oh yeah. That wasn’t a dream. There was a child in his house. And Wilbur had been asleep all morning. That wasn’t good.  
He quickly sprung out of bed and ran to the guest room, gently opening the door and peeking his head in.   
“Hello?” Wilbur asked softly. He tried to scan the room, and found the boy huddled in a corner, tears falling from his face as he made a pathetic attempt to breath. His nails dug into his scalp and pulled his hair as he rocked slightly, as if he was trying to ground himself.   
Panic attack, was all Wilbur thought before slowly walking into the room, holding up his hands to show he wasn’t a threat. The child simply yelped when he saw Wilbur, trying to huddle more into himself.   
“Hey it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” Wilbur lowered his voice and tried to make it sound comforting. He sat on the floor, opposite of the boy and offered a smile.   
The child didn’t calm any less, his entire body beginning to shake. Wilbur bit his lip as he kept his hands in sight, making sure the boy was aware of where they were.   
“Hey, hey it’s okay alright? I need you to follow my breathing. Okay? Just copy me.” Wilbur said carefully, watching as the boy’s eyes flicked towards him to watch Wilbur’s breathing pattern. Soon enough, the boy was calming down just a bit until he recoiled once again from Wilbur when the other brought his hands down.   
“It’s okay. You’re safe. You passed out last night and I brought you inside.” Wilbur explained as the boy stuttered, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but no words escaped. Wilbur tried to take a guess at whatever was caught in his throat.   
“I brought you in cause well, in all honesty, it’s colder than a witches tit out there and I had a feeling you probably didn’t want to sleep next to a trash can.” Wilbur chuckled lightly and rested his hands in his lap, relief flowing over him when he saw the boy relax his body a bit, the tension leaving him in a small ball against the wall. Wilbur thought he looked way too small.   
“I also helped patch you up. You’re a tough kid, it looks like you’re a real big man.” Wilbur continued his light hearted banter, even if it was one sided. The child simply replied in an attack of coughs, his body going rigid while he did so.   
“Do you want some water?” Wilbur asked, standing up slowly. The boy glanced at him, his eyes like saucers before he nodded. Wilbur would’ve missed the small movement if he hadn’t had his eyes locked on the boy. So he gave a small nod in return and left the room, quickly dashing down the stairs to fill up a glass. Once he finished, he went back to the stairs and found the boy at the top, looking around the hall with curiosity. Wilbur smiled and began to walk up the stairs.   
They creaked in protest and made the boy jump, his head spinning to look at Wilbur with fear, but relaxing slightly when he saw the glass of water.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out.” Wilbur laughed, handing the boy the glass once he reached the top. The boy looked at the glass worriedly, before reaching to grab it with shaky hands. Wilbur frowned at how much the boy was shaking and watched him practically swallow the water in one drink.   
“Slow down a bit, you’re gonna choke.” Wilbur jokes, walking past him and into his bedroom. The boy immediately took the glass away from his mouth and took a deep breath, licking his lip and smiling before taking another drink and following Wilbur.   
Wilbur looked back at the boy before digging through his closet. He needed to get the kid some new clothes, his rags were definitely not going to keep him warm, no matter how much Wilbur turned up the heat. He pulled out a large black sweatshirt and some sweatpants before glancing back at the boy. He was tall, so there wasn’t any worry about the sweatpants being too big. They might be a little large, maybe hide the boys feet but that could help. He set the clothes on his bed before digging through his drawer, pulling out a pair of socks. He looked back to see the boy eyeing the clothes curiously, the glass cupped between both of his hands as he tried to steady them.   
“Alright, here are some clothes for you. But you should probably shower first. I managed to get some of you cleaned up but obviously not all of it. So you can use the bathroom while I make some breakfast.” Wilbur explained, motioning his hand to the connected bathroom in his room. The boy simply stared, looking back at Wilbur nervously.   
“T-Thank you…”  
Wilbur stood in shock as the boy spoke, his voice quiet and raspy, like he hadn’t talked for months.   
“No problem…” Wilbur smiled at him, walking towards the bathroom to get a towel for the boy. He probably would have to teach him how his shower worked too. As he walked back in the room, he heard the boy mumble something under his breath, hands gripping the glass like his life depended on it.   
“What?” Wilbur asked, picking up the clothes and staring at the boy with confusion.   
“T-Tommy...that's um...that’s my name, yeah.” He said softly, shuffling his feet awkwardly but wincing as he rested his weight on the one covered with bandages. Wilbur watched him carefully and eventually gave a small smile.   
“Tommy. That’s a nice name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :))) sorry for the late update i am a senior in highschool so i dont get a lot of spare time these days lol  
> but i will try to update as much as i can!!   
> thanks for liking this guys!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ah sorry about the weird formatting, a03 doesn't like indentations :/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [insidious is blind inception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501544) by [mania_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mania_sama/pseuds/mania_sama)




End file.
